


Run

by MadiTaylorUK3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, British Politics, Conspiracy, Crime, Daddy Issues, Death, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fugitives, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Guns, Hotel, Loss of Parent(s), Motel, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Parental Issues, Relationship(s), Romance, Running, Secret Identity, Secrets, Strained Relationships, Suspence, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiTaylorUK3/pseuds/MadiTaylorUK3
Summary: A young womann is embroiled in a conspiricy , spanning decades,interwoven into her life,from birth to her career in the secret service protecting the country from its greatist threats.The problem is shes not sure whats more scary and  dangerous terroiststs or the secrets of her past .





	1. The End at the Begining

Present Day 2017 It’s funny , you never really realize patterns until you look for them . Patterns like habits go unnoticed ,under the surface, always there but scarcely recognised. Then you look back and realize it's there ,a single thread running through your life . For some it is small thing that doesn't really impact life overall. Thing like never remembering your keys or ,never making your bed.Small mundane things that sometimes seem so important yet rarely are. But for other people these things interwoven into our lives impact in ways you could never even imagine. Who would have thought it?That one man’s error of judgement could ruin so much,so many lives including my own. That one seemingly insignificant action could threaten a whole country. Looking back now it's so easy to see how it all went wrong. The one snowflake that started the avalanche.Me . It was me. Someone who never should have existed .A mistake. a mistake that ruined so much but i guess now the world is getting even. Karma. Balance. Fairness. Whatever you want to call it.That is what is happening. Sorry for getting so deep on you but i'm sure you can forgive me under the circumstances .Don't worry i won't be waffling on for much longer. I’ve been shot before but this is different ,there is too much blood on the ground that shouldn't be . Too much leaking from the bullet holes in my body.Too much pain.Too much damage .I'm getting drowsy now ,not long left . My eyes are blurring. My body is numb. ‘’Kenzie’’. It's like I can almost hear him shouting for me .But I can't ,thank god, he's not here . He's safe .I know he is.It was worth it.With that in mind surrender to the darkness.With that in mind I die.


	2. 2

Late December 2005 ‘’Run ,come on just a little further’’,she shouts from the top of the hill.I say hill it feels like a mountin.My legs are screaming and my chest feels as though there is a hippo sat on it but i keep going from my pride's sake at least.’’Yes see i told you you coud do it ‘’.I would i would tell her to shut up and stop being so smug however I barely have the energy to breathe nevermind speak.’’Wow you have really let yourself go over Christmas.Too many mice pies Mac.If you want to do a 10k you need to put a little more effort into exercising than into eating. Just look at me I was up at 5;30 on Christmas morning running through ice and snow before you had even emerged from that cave you call a bedroom.Well I guess we can't all be cross country winners’’.Ugh I could slap her right now. I mean Ally is my best friend ,soul sister, blar di blar but sometimes I just want to shove that perfect straight long hair down her throat .I never would. Really .Ally has been my best friend since we were born. I know some people say that but in our case it was true. Our mothers met in the maternity ward .They had beds right next door to each other and like us they instantly bonded . Both were there alone and latched on to each other.Ally's father was overseas in the forces and mine was as my mother told me never interested in having children. Ally was born at 11.54 pm on the 31st of December and I was born 12 minutes later at 12:06 on the 1st of January.Ever since we have been just as close as siblings. Our parents sometimes joke we are twins although we look nothing alike and sadly couldn't pass for sisters . Ally is 5’’8 with beautiful long blond hair completely straight down to her waist with matching clear blue eyes. She is thin and athletic to say the least . The girl barely has any body fat yet still looks healthy and glowing.She's the girl every boy wants to marry and every other girl wants to either kill or be.I however am a stark contrast . 5’’3 and curvy , weighing a little more than i would like and struggling to fit into my size 10 jeans after the holiday season. Instead of having the poker straight hair my friend possess and i crave my dark brown locks are somewhere between curly and wavy and falls just below my shoulders .Where Ally has unblemished perfect skin i have freckles . So many freckles. We are as different as day and night in the looks department . Im Skipper and she is Barbie.I don't mind ,not really ,despite my moaning. We all want what we can't have. By the time i regain the ability the speak Ally has moved on from pestering me about my lack of recent workouts and moved onto what she deems a much more juicy topic . Boys .’’ You know Sam was asking about you ‘’she says in that tone . The tone that means I am in for a lecture about my non existing love life . ‘Really ‘’ i reply. ‘’Yep,Did you know he broke up with Emma? ‘’,I shake my head . This is a surprise to me . Emma is the queen bee of our sixth form college and Sam is her king .’’Apparently he dumped her. No wonder she is a nut job.Anyway maybe you should try to get in there. It's about time you are 18 and have never even been kissed ‘’. ‘’ALLY ‘’ i shout .’’Shut up.And I'm not 18 till next week’’.’’Sorry but it's true.I love you but the chances of you actually getting kissed by your birthday are about the same as George Cloony asking me to marry him. ‘’she whispers . ‘’ I just want you to be happy with something that's not painting or drawing and i know it's your thing but its like you are a nun ‘’,‘’Thanks for the help Al but you know me I'm just not the sort of girl who is overly desprate to date some stupid teenage boy’’.She goes to say something but thinks better of it, thank goodness.After all that talking we have arrived outside my house, a small two bed cottage on the outskirts of a tiny village no one has ever heard of in Cornwall .I head inside shouting goodbye to ally on my way in. Mum isn't in which i find odd considering we should be heading off in a few hours for our impromptu holiday. 4 nights in the Lake District.I try to shake it off ,convincing myself she must be held up at work but a little voice in the back of my head says otherwise.This isn't the first time she has been late home.It's all I can think of as I shower ,get dressed and pack my rucksack full of clothes .I probably packed too much stuff but it's the last thing on my mind. Before a few months ago Mum was never late .The compleate oposite really.At first I though she had met someone , a man and just didnt want to tell me yet. As time went on my suspicions changed. She started jumping when the postman knocked the door. She always wanted to know where I was and what I was doing. She tried to hide it over christmas and but i could tell something was going on. Thinking back this trip has coincided with the strange behavior.I don't know what it is but suddenly i am knocked out of my thoughts by a prickling feeling running down my spine . The only thing i can hear is my own breathing too loud in my ears. My heart is racing , my hands sweating . My brain tells me that nothing is wrong , i'm safe in my room ,in my home ,but my body tells me something different. Something is wrong .It's too quiet .So quiet .CRASH.The sound of glass smashing against the wooden floor downstairs causes me to jump out of my skin.Im rooted to the spot with my bag in my hand . They are fighting. Whoever is in my dining room is fighting. BANG!!! That was a gunshot .


	3. 3

BANG!!!That was a gunshot downstairs .Mum. All i can think of is mum. Suddenly the fear is gone and i rush down the staircase .I turn the corner and Bang . I'm suddenly pushed to the floor.Two strong arms pull me back to my feet and drag me behind the sofa .Two arms that don't belong to my mother .BANG BANG. Im pushed back down to the floor face in the carpet a weight in top of me shielding me from whatever is coming round that corner .’’Stay down’’, I'm told in a gruff Irish accent .BANG BANG BANG BANG. Right next door to me. The man who dragged me behind the sofa somehow has produced a firearm from somewhere and is shooting back around the corner . The sound is deafening so i act like an ostrich and bury my head in the sand .Or carpet.Whatever. I don't know how long it took but as abruptly as it all started it all finished .SIlence .’’iIts Ok ,its OK,its over.’’. I turn and for the first time see the man that i'm pretty sure just saved my life.I don't know what i expect the man with the gruff voice to look like but it wasn't this. He couldn't of been over 25 with dark brown curly hair a little too long to be tidy and grey almond shaped eyes a ,strong jaw plus a five o’clock shadow.In short he was hot .He pulled me too my feet and i realise ,he is in my house .He just killed somone .He has a gun.It doesnt matter anymore that he is handsome actually that's the last thing on my mind .I begin to back away,terrified, but instead of what one of the 1000 bad things he could do that are all racing through my mind, he steps back ,giving me space for the second time in minutes i am frozen to the spot . Stuck . in shock .I know one of us has to move. Say something ,anything ,eventually, but in that moment neither of us do. i look at this man the expression on his face its not like that of the man who tried to kill me,steely and focused, yet its not that of a person in shock ,terrified of what has just happened . I can't unnderstand it but right now, I dont understand anything so I look to the man dead on the floor , then to him and I just ask one simple question,’’why did this happen?’’. He looks me , opens his mouth like he is about to say something , then turns picks up my rucksack , walks out the door and says’’Come on we need to go’’.and to my suprise I follow him


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is my mother? Who are you? What the hell is going on?”,I gasp tripping up the steps.

“Shush .Stay quiet and stay low. I’m guessing he's not alone” he reply’s.

He pulls me down and we duck behind my neighbour Mrs Boppet’s car.

“Who was that guy ? What did he want ? Is this about my mum , oh god where is she ?”. Everything is running through my head at lightning speed.

“Jesus , you are like a 5 year old with the questions. I know you are scared, I just came into your house and shot a guy , but now is not the time . Any minute now that guys friends are going to show up and we are not going to be so lucky. We need to go , NOW.”

“The police will be here any second . The gunshots will have been reported and they will come and figure all this out . We just need to sit tight.” The police. Yes the police will help us . If anything bad happens go to the police. The police will come and every thing will be fine I tell myself trying to believe it .

“I’m sorry but some small town coppers can’t help. This is bigger than you could ever imagine. Just shut up and do what you are told kid . My car is at the end of the road. The black Land Rover. You see it?”

I do. I see it. Parked up by the bus stop. It’s got to be 50 meters from us on the other side of the road.

“When I say we are both going to get up and walk over to it slowly. No running . We are not going to draw any attention to ourselves ,the others might be watching, so we just get up and make our way over there”

Wait what? I’m no expert but you don’t just get into a car with a compleate stranger . Nevermind one with a gun who just killed someone. 

“No”

“Excuse me kid”

“I said no. And I am not a kid “I reply 

“We don’t have time for this “

“Do what you like sunshine but I am not going anywhere. I am waiting for the police and I am going to sort all of this out” I say forcefully. 

“Have you got a death wish? That man was a highly trained operative sent to kill you , which he almost did and now you want to stay here like a sitting duck for his buddies to show up “

“How do I know you are not one of his buddies?” I blurt 

“ I just saved your bloody life and killed him ! Does that sound like something ‘buddies’ do?”

“Fair enough” He did just stop me from getting shot 

“If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now. I am here because ...”He trails off eyes now fixed behind me into the distance .

“What?” Oh no something is wrong. I can see it onhis face. 

“Crap it’s too late. Remember when I said no running . I was wrong . Run NOW!” 

I’m pulled to my feet. Grabbing my hand he drags me up the road and for the first time I turn my head and see what has caused such alarm . A large car, suv I think is racing up the road surely breaking the 30mph speed limit. A masked figure leans out of the window with a rifle in hand, taking aim. So close . A few more steps and we will have the cover of the Land Roverp to hide behind.

BANG

Not close enough I guess.A shooting pain runs through my shoulder and my knees crumple . Fire. It feels like fire running down my arm and up my neck. I can’t breathe . God,I can’t breathe . I slam into the ground , cold and hard , grit embedding in my face. This is it . This is how I die. Shot in the street like a animal. Only ten minutes ago I was chatting to Ally about school and boys and now I’m almost dead and I don’t even know why. I turn my head my head and see my backpack on the floor the key ring with the photograph me and mum on my 16th Birthday smiling back at me.

“Mummy” I sob. 

I look at that picture and I drift off to sleep.


End file.
